Smack-Off 2008
Smack-Off 2008 was the fourteenth installment of show's annual event, on April 25, 2008. The Smack-Off was invented by Jim Rome and show producer Travis Rodgers (T-Rodge), in order to showcase the best callers of the year. The best caller of the day in the Smack-Off is named "King of Smack." Controversy Seanie's Ineligibility Jim Rome announced the Smack-Off's date on February 21, 2008, and named the first two new invitees: J.D. in Nashville and Chad in Portland. Rome also confirmed that, for the first time, a caller with a lifetime exemption was ruled ineligible to perform in the Smack-Off. Sean the Cablinasian, the five-time and defending King of Smack, was barred from calling in because he was now the host of a radio talk show on a sports station (1560 The Game) that competed with the Jim Rome affiliate in the Houston market (Sports Radio 610). Sean had claimed to have retired soon after Smack-Off 2007, but Rome declared him ineligible to make sure Sean did not upset his employers by calling a show aired on a rival station. Rome reiterated that it was a business decision, and that Sean was welcome to return if situations changed. Sean did host a post-game show from 2pm - 6pm CDT on 1560, taking calls from several of the competitors, including new King of Smack Iafrate, and even getting a call from banned caller Willie in KC, likely invited after Mike in Wichita made another empassioned plea during his play-in call on April 17 for Jim Rome to reinstate him to the Jungle. Smackoff Postgame Show: Sean Pendergast aka the Cablinasian and John Harris had these Jim Rome Show contributors on the Smackoff Postgame Show: Gino in San Antonio, Joe in the OC, Vic in No Cal, David no longer in Albany, Bodie in Pearland, Willie in KC, Silk in Huntington Beach, Iafrate, Greg in Vegas, Steve Carbone, Casey in Vegas The Called Shot On April 23, 2008, again a Wednesday like last year, Vic in NoCal called in and called his shot. Not only did he say he was going to win the Smack-Off, but he said that he was going for the "Vic in NoCal Trifecta". Jay Mohr called during Vic's call and called Vic out, demanding to be let in second to put Vic in his place. Bodie in Pearland also jumped into the fray, calling his own shot. Invitees Past winners *J.T. the Brick *Jeffrey E. DiTolla "Esquire" *Doc Mike DiTolla *Steve Carbone *Silk in Huntington Beach *Jeff in Richmond *Iafrate Previous invitees *Greg in Vegas *Irie Craig *Jeff "bumping around on a car phone" in Phoenix *Terrence in Sierra Madre *Trapper in Dana Point *Gino in San Antonio (declined invite on April 24, 2008) *Jay Mohr *Casey in Vegas *Joe in the O.C. *Rachel in Houston *Oren in Denver *Lear in Annapolis *Vic in NoCal New invitees *Chad in Portland *Brendan in Wilmington *J.D. in Nashville *Bodie in Pearland *Corey in Ann Arbor *Mike in Wichita The Calls Developing... The Rankings # Iafrate # Doc Mike DiTolla # Joe in the O.C. # Steve Carbone # Terrence in Sierra Madre # Jay Mohr # Greg in Vegas # Silk in Huntington Beach # Jeff in Richmond # Casey in Vegas Winner Iafrate won a Slingbox, and his choice of a Plasma TV or a Computer. Iaftare initially chose the computer, but according to him during his call to Sean the Cablinasian's post-game show, his wife slapped him upside the head afterward, and he called back to change his choice to the Plasma TV.